The field of computer network administration and support has become increasingly important and complicated in today's society. Computer network environments are configured for virtually every enterprise or organization, typically with multiple interconnected computers (e.g., end user computers, laptops, servers, printing devices, etc.). In many such enterprises, Information Technology (IT) administrators may be tasked with maintenance and control of the network environment, including executable software files on hosts, servers, and other network computers. As the number of executable software files in a network environment increases, the ability to control, maintain, and remediate these files efficiently can become more difficult. In addition, networks may have vulnerabilities that hackers may use to compromise secure information stored on web servers and related networked devices. In an organization with millions of computers and other network devices, remediating these files and computer systems generally can use up considerable resources and time. Generally, greater number of computers on a network translates into greater difficulty in managing and remediating vulnerabilities on the computer, for example when computer systems are configured for operational dependence upon other computer systems within an organization. Thus, innovative tools are needed to assist IT administrators in the effective and efficient remediation of computers within computer network environments.